Ketika Mabuk
by Ishida Fusetsu
Summary: Mabuk alkohol, adalah kondisi dimana seseorang terlalu banyak meminum minuman beralkohol yang menyebabkan peminumnya tak sadarkan diri saat ia melakukan suatu hal. Semua orang (dewasa) biasanya mabuk setelah menegak 2-3 botol sake. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Dia itu... sigh…..


Mabuk alkohol, adalah kondisi dimana seseorang terlalu banyak meminum minuman beralkohol yang menyebabkan peminumnya tak sadarkan diri saat ia melakukan suatu hal. Semua orang (dewasa) biasanya mabuk setelah menegak 2-3 botol sake. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Dia itu, sigh…..

* * *

Ketika Mabuk

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Ishida Fusetsu

OOC, gaje, gak mutu, (really)short fic

* * *

Umumnya saat pesta pernikahan, pasangan bahagia beserta teman temannya akan mengadakan minum sake bersama, sambil berceloteh banyak. Kadang diselingi gelak tawa dan cekikikan beberapa orang. Kadang pula terdengar suara suara sedang bernostalgia ke masa lalu. Tidak menyangka bahwa mereka yang asalnya bocah ingusan tak tahu banyak hal, sekarang sudah bisa meminum sake khusus dewasa (dengan kadar alkohol tinggi tentunya) sepuas hati dan perut mereka.

"Hati hati dijalan!" ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sai yang sedang memapah Ino berjalan karena mabuk.

Setelah kututup pintu, aku lihat seluruh ruang tamu berantakan. "Sigh, ini sih harus dibereskan segera." keluhku. Yah, meja yang bergeser, tatami yang berantakan, noda makanan disana sini, serta sampah tergeletak dimana mana menjadi sasaran umpatan kesalku pada teman teman. Bagaimana tidak? Kau yang baru menikah dan ingin berduaan dengan istrimu di malam pertama kalian harus melihat pemandangan menjijikan yang ditinggalkan teman temanmu. Sigh….

"Hinata!? Hinata?! Kemari dan bantu aku beres beres!" Kataku memanggil Hinata, istriku. Yang dipanggil malah tak menyahut. Senyap, seperti hilang ditelan malam. Lho, Istriku kemana? Baru menikah kok sudah hilang, jangan jangan…..

Segera kucari Hinata ke seluruh tempat. Kamar, kamar mandi, kamar tamu, balkon, kamar kosong didepan kamarku, dan halaman. Nihil. Istriku tidak ada dimanapun.

Ah ruang makan! Kok bisa bisanya aku lupa dengan ruang makan? Tanpa babibu lagi, segera saja aku melangkah ke ruang makan, dan benar saja…..

"Haii, Naruuu-kunnnnn~~~~"

Aku melongo. Yang kulihat adalah Uzumaki Hinata dengan wajah merah dan sekitar 20 botol sake di hadapannya.

"Sini dan temani aku minum~~~"

Mulutku masih menganga lebar, seakan zebra bisa masuk saja. Hinata yang pemalu itu berubah drastis menjadi Hinata yang penuh keimutan ketika mabuk. Ya, mabuk berat!

Aku menatap botol botol sake itu dengan tak percaya. "Kau yang habiskan ini semua?" tanyaku padanya sambil mengacungkan salah satu botol sake kosong.

"Ummm! Benarrrr~~" jawabnya dengan penuh ke-moe-an. Bugh! Hampir aku nosebleed gara gara pose imut nan manisnya. Memang benar benar istriku ini kalau mabuk. Cantik tapi berbahaya. Ingin rasanya 'kuterkam' istriku ini sekarang! Tahan, Naruto. Tahan. Sabar, sabar.

"He-Hei sudah! Jangan kau teguk lagi! Kau sudah mabuk berat, Hime." Kataku sambil mengambil gelas berisi sake yang hendak diminumnya.

"Tapi aku nggak mabuk kok, Naruto-kun! Lihat ini! Jeng jeng!" Celoteh Nyonya Uzumaki tersebut sambil Handstand diatas meja makan.

Hinata, kau benar benar mabuk berat!

"Sigh sudahlah! Sekarang bantu aku membersihkan ruang tamu. Berantakan sekali." Kutarik tangan Hinata ke ruang tamu, tempat dimana segalanya tampak seperti kapal pecah.

"Eeeeee~ Tapi semuanya baik baik saja~" katanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Benar benar moe.

"Baik baik saja dengkul mu! Lihat baik baik!"

Hinata mengerejap rejapkan matanya. Melihat ruang tamu yang seperti dilandai badai angin itu. Sesaat kemudian ia ber-ckckck ria sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu…

"Wah, Naruto-kun. Kau mabuk berat rupanya. Masa' ruang tamu kita kau acak acak? Hihihi."

GAHHH! KAMI-SAMA! TUMBUK KEPALAKU DENGAN PANTAT CHOUJI SEKARANG JUGA!

* * *

"Sigh, akhirnya selesai juga."

Kutepuk tepukkan tanganku sambil menatap bangga ruang tamu yang bersih, rapi dan tanpa cela itu. Tak ada lagi noda. Tak ada lagi benda yang berubah posisi. Semuanya teratur rapi bagai tak pernah terjadi apa apa.

Hinata? Ah jangan tanya. Dia malah berdiri dengan satu kaki diatas sofa lalu membentangkan tangannya dan berteriak "Hore! Aku terbang!" sambil menirukan suara burung atau pesawat.

"Semua kegiatan ini membuatku lapar." keluhku sambil mengelus perutku yang bergemuruh keras seperti sedang konser.

Hinata yang sedang 'terbang' itu pun menghentikan aksinya lalu menghampiriku dengan sempoyongan.

"Naru-kun! Makan aku saja! Hihihi."

Oke sudah cukup.

"Naruto-kun! Kita mau kemana? Kyahhh!"

* * *

Author's Note :

Hola readers, after 6 years of hiatus finally i'm back. Now i'm a student of a university hehehe.

Fic ini kubuat sebagai hidangan pembuka, atau bisa disebut ucapan permintaan maaf bagi reader yang sudah kukecewakan. Hontou ni gomennasai.

And another gomennasai for bad spacing. It is an error though.

Btw, silahkan berikan review readers-san tentang fic yang geje, abal, dan minim keseruan ini. Kutunggu ya!

N.B. : The story is originally made by me 4 month ago and the inspiration was my ex, Fujiwara_Saika (penname from me). Also if you wanna disscuss something with me, just chat me on LINE (The ID is on the bio)


End file.
